something stupid
by stopsbeating
Summary: Song fic dedicada a Logan Lerman basada en la canción Something stupid.
1. NOTA DE LA AUTORA & LETRA

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Este fanfic ha sido escrito basándose en la canción SOMETHIN' STUPID de Robbie Williams y Nicole Kidman, por esto encontrareis fragmentos de dicha canción al final de los capítulos. Recomiendo escuchar antes la canción con su letra para llegar a entender la trama.

_I know I stand in line,_

_until you think you have the time_

_to spend an evening with me._

_And if we go someplace to dance,_

_I know that there's a chance_

_you won't be leaving with me._

_And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place,_

_and have a drink or two._

_And then I go and spoil it all,_

_by saying something stupid_

_like I love you._

_I can see it in your eyes,_

_that you despise the same old lies_

_You heard the night before_

_and though it's just a line to you,_

_for me it's true._

_It never seemed so right before._

_I practice every day to find some clever lines to say,_

_to make the meaning come through._

_But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late _

_and I'm alone with you._

_The time is right your perfume fills my head,_

_the stars get red;_

_And oh the night's so blue._

_And then I go and spoil it all,_

_by saying something stupid_

_like I love you._

_(I love you, I love you,..) _


	2. CAPITULO 1

»** something stupid**

Sigo andando calle arriba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y el gorro de lana que tapa mis orejas deseando llegar ya casa para poder tumbarme y dormir. Es muy tarde y la única luz que me permite ver más allá de mis narices es la proveniente de las farolas, no tengo reloj, pero sospecho que son más de las diez.

Intento pegar los brazos al cuerpo lo más que puedo, me entra frío por todas y cada una de las pequeñas ranuras existentes en mi chaqueta de cuero y ahora es cuando más deseo llegar a casa. Acelero el paso, tuerzo una esquina que me lleva a mi calle y tengo que parar en seco al ver que hay una luz encendida en la casa de al lado, en la segunda planta. Es su cuarto, pero no veo movimiento. Sacudo la cabeza para poder quitarme la idea de querer verle, en verdad no quiero, no, no quiero verle. Reanudo el paso hasta la puerta de mi casa la que no me extraña nada que esté completamente apagada, creí que mi padre llegaría hoy, pero ya veo que me toca pasar otra noche sola. Abro la puerta y me falta poco para echar a correr escaleras arriba, me quito la chaqueta de cuero mientras subo y la tiro al suelo de mi habitación. Salto literalmente a la cama y me descalzo ayudándome del pie contrario para poder sacar las botas de cordones, y cuando las tengo fuera me recuesto tapándome hasta la barbilla para poder evitar el frío, no me importa estar vestida con la ropa de calle.

Lanzo una mirada hacia la ventana para ver si la luz de su habitación sigue encendida y así es, además, veo como sale del cuarto de baño de su habitación con una toalla atada a la cintura y su pelo mojado y despeinado. Me apresuro a levantarme corriendo para poder cerrar las cortinas y que no me vea, pero me ve y me saluda con la mano, con un leve levantamiento de ceja y una sonrisa adorable. Sonrío y le devuelvo el saludo con una sonrisa. Intento cerrar las cortinas pero veo que él abre su ventana, como para decirme algo, así que abro yo la mía y tengo que llevarme las manos a los brazos para evitar el frío viento. El parece no inmutarse a pesar de estar medio desnudo.

—¿Estás sola otra vez?

—Sí… Oye, ¿Cómo que otra vez? –arqueo la ceja en tono de perplejidad.

—No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que llevas una semana sola en casa.

No sé qué decir respecto a eso así que suelto lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.

—¿Y tú no tienes frío? –me cruzo de brazos.

Se mira al torso y arquea la boca hacia abajo dándome a entender que "no mucho". No puedo evitar sonreír. Cierro la ventana zanjado la conversación, y también la tapo con las cortinas. Se me han quitado las ganas de recostarme en la cama así que me bajo a ver la tele al salón.

Me despierta el timbre, no ha pasado apenas una hora desde que he bajado al salón y ya me he quedado dormida, me froto los ojos que ya empiezan a picar y voy a la puerta. Al mirar por la mirilla veo a mi vecino, miro al reloj y son las once y media. ¿Qué querrá ahora? El caso es que abro y me apoyo en la puerta. Está vestido como para salir, con vaqueros, botas y algo así como una gabardina.

—He pensado que como ambos estamos solos en casa podríamos salir a dar una vuelta.

_I know I stand in line, until you think you have the time_

_to spend an evening with me. And if we go someplace to dance,_

_I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me._


	3. CAPITULO 2

Me quedo un poco atontada, además de estar dormida estoy perpleja.

—¿Qué? Ni si quiera hemos tenido nunca una conversación completa, y ¿me estás diciendo de ir a tomar algo?

—Oh, venga, no me he vestido para volver a mi casa.

—Así que tenías por sabido que iba a ir corriendo a vestirme para ir a dar una vuelta contigo, ¿no? –me cruzo de brazos, para parecer molesta, aun que en verdad me siento… ¿alagada?

—No creí que fueras una aburrida que se queda un sábado por la noche en casa.

—¿Pues sabes qué? –ahora sí que estoy molesta de verdad- Espera aquí, veremos a ver si cuando lleguemos a casa me sigues llamando aburrida.

—Simple, pero efectivo –susurra él mientras cierra la puerta y entra al salón.

Subo las escaleras a trompicones, casi de tres en tres y entro en la ducha de mi baño.

—Voy a tardar un poco –chillo, para que me oiga-.

—No te preocupes, la noche es joven.

Me ducho en cero coma y al salir del baño voy al armario. No tengo absolutamente nada de vestir, así que opto por mi habitual look, total él tampoco viene muy vestido. Cojo unos pantalones vaqueros muy estrechos y una sudadera un tanto larga de rayas blancas y azules. Me pongo las botas que había tirado antes y me trenzo el pelo a un lado. Bajo dando tumbos por las escaleras mientras pienso en lo que estoy haciendo. ¿De veras voy a salir a tomar algo con el vecino hasta dios sabe qué hora? En fin, dejemos que la cosa transcurra.

—Ya estoy –le anuncio mientras él apaga la tele-. Podemos irnos.

Estamos ya en la calle. Hace un frio de mil demonios y ni si quiera sé a dónde preténdeme llevarme el vecino de ojos azules. Va a resultar que el aburrido es él, porque no ha dicho una palabra desde que hemos salido de casa.

—Así que Logan, eh –intento romper el hielo-. ¿Dónde vamos?

—Conozco un garito no muy lejos de aquí, ¿quieres proponer algo?

—Oh, no, sorpréndeme –sonrío para parecer un poco simpática, no lo he sido en todo el día y que menos puedo hacer…

Al fin, entramos en un lugar que a primera vista parece un tanto vacio, pero hay bastante gente pasando un buen rato.

—Uhm, no está mal –digo dejando soltar una risita-. ¿Qué quieres de beber? –añado mientras él coge dos silla de barra y las acerca para sentarnos-

—No sé, sorpréndeme –contesta arqueando la ceja y alzando la comisura de los labios.

Traigo dos vasos de tubo con más alcohol que refresco y repetimos dos veces más. Me empiezan a hacer efecto los grados de la bebida y noto que a él también cuando me dice que nos vayamos, que ya es tarde.

Caminamos bromeando, tropezando, y riendo de cosas absurdas. Vamos borrachos, y me lo estoy pasando genial. Se sube al borde de la acera e intenta caminar como cuando hacía yo de pequeña, pero no dura ni dos segundos en pie, me rio, y creo que me gustaría salir a tomar algo más veces con él. Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, me ayuda a atinar la llave en la cerradura y enciendo la luz de la entrada, casi tropiezo, me agarra y se ríe de mí.

—Te quiero –me suelta.

_And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place, and have a drink or two;_

_and then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid like I love you._


	4. CAPITULO 3

Tengo la cabeza embotada y me duelen partes de mi cuerpo que no sabía que existían, mientras que el agua cae de la alcachofa de la ducha no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que pasó la otra noche. Salgo por fin y cierro el grifo dejando de oír el gotear del agua sobrante, que me está machacando la cabeza. Me estoy cepillando el pelo cuando oigo la corta melodía de mi móvil que indica que he recibido un mensaje. Dejo el cepillo, me pongo la ropa interior, una anchísima camiseta para andar por casa y unos calcetines que me llegan hasta las rodillas, no encuentro el pantalón del pijama así voy a buscarlo junto con el móvil. Salgo del baño entrando a mi habitación, buscó el aparato, que acaba de sonar por segunda vez y finalmente lo veo entre las arrugadas sábanas de mi cama sin hacer. Los mensajes son de un número que no conozco:

—_Siento lo de ayer._

—_Quiero decir, estaba un poco afectado… _

Sin duda, son de Logan. Me enfado al instante. ¿La razón? Aun que no he parado de pensar en lo que dijo, en lo que **me** dijo, sintiéndome incómoda por la situación, me da rabia que se excuse por haber bebido. Pero más me molesta pensar en todo lo que hablamos y que ahora, según él, no lo decía en serio porque _estaba un poco afectado_. Alzó la mirada del móvil y le veo mirando desde su ventana. No entiendo cómo se puede presentar en mi casa un día a las once y media de la noche y al día siguiente no sea capaz de llamar a la puerta para disculparse. Tiro el móvil a la cama con enfado y me dirijo directamente a su casa. Estoy tan enfadada que no me doy cuenta de que estoy sin pantalones hasta que estoy llamando a su puerta, pero me da igual.

Abre la puerta y me mira sorprendido de cintura para abajo.

—No creí que fueras capaz de venir, y menos así. Lo siento —Espero que esté notando el enfado en mi cara—. Entra, te vas a congelar.

Me cruzo de brazos, más que por el enfado, por el frío de la calle. Entro y me giro con brusquedad mientras el cierra la puerta.

—Con esos mensajes quieres decir que todo lo que hablamos fue mentira, ¿no? Lo de que tu grupo favorito es el mismo que el mío o que te encanta el frío como a mí, ¿no?

—No… Em… Todo fue verdad, menos lo último…

—Olvidalo.

Doy un suspiro de cansancio y salgo por la puerta obligándome a entrecruzar los brazos otra vez. Siento en el cogote como Logan sigue de pie en la puerta de su casa sin entrar. Cuando llego a mi puerta me acuerdo de que además de los pantalones, también he dejado las llaves dentro. Pego una patada a la puerta, y doy otro suspiro ahora más largo y fuerte y me siento en la última de las escaleras de mi puerta, cogiéndome las piernas desnudas con los brazos y subiendo los calcetines lo más que puedo.

Siento que Logan viene y giro la cabeza para evitar verle y para evitar que él vea como cae una lagrima por mi mejilla.

—No eres tan aburrida como pensaba –carcajea.

—Déjame en paz, Logan.

—Al menos acepta esto –lleva una manta, que me ofrece y yo me niego. Ni siquiera le miro a la cara.

Suspira.

—Está bien, eres demasiado cabezota para soportarte –dicho esto me arroja la manta y veo que se dirige a la parte trasera de mi casa. En menos de cinco minutos abre la puerta. Mi puerta. La puerta de mi casa, desde dentro.

—Voila. ¿Me perdonas ya?

_I can see it in your eyes, that you despise the same old lies you heard the night before,_

_And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true. It never seemed so right before._


	5. CAPITULO 4

—Ahora resulta que también sabes colarte en mi casa –espeto mientras me pongo de pie e intento bajar la camiseta lo máximo que puedo.

Logan estira el brazo y hace una mueca para que entre a mi propia casa y cuando he entrado, cierra la, quedándose dentro.

—Estpy acostumbrado a entrar en mi cuarto por la ventana y deberías dejar que me explicara antes de salir corriendo como una loca.

—Al menos he tenido el valor de ir a tu casa. No como tú, que no se te ocurre otra cosa que mandar un sms.

—En realidad fueron dos –dice como contando con los dedos, al ver mi cara de odio, hace como si no hubiera dicho nada y suspira- Tenía miedo de que reaccionaras así.

—¿Así? ¿Cómo así?

—Así, como lo estás haciendo.

Resoplo y me voy directa a mi cuarto. Me estoy calmando y dando cuenta de que sigo sin pantalones, y ya me siento un tanto incómoda.

—Haz lo que quieras. Pero para la próxima no vayas tan ciego como para no saber lo que dices.

Estoy buscando mis pantalones cuando oigo el portazo de la puerta de abajo.

Me siento mal conmigo misma por haberle hablado tan mal, la verdad es que no se lo merece y su compañía me resulta agradable, aunque me duela reconocerlo, creo que me he cabreado tanto porque me gusta y tal vez si quisiera un te quiero de su boca, uno de verdad, no de un chico al que acabo de conocer, uno que se diga cuando sepamos el uno de otro, uno creíble.

Llevo toda la tarde pensando en él, en Logan, en como pedirle perdón. Repentinamente siento miedo de que se haya enfadado conmigo de verdad, de que ya no quiera volver a verme más. Y le comprendo. No tiene ninguna necesidad de estar a expensas de una niñata como yo.

Son las once y decido ir a buscarle, tal y como vino él ayer cuando salimos: vestida y lista para una noche de juerga, o tranquila, me da igual, quiero pasar tiempo con él. Al menos, quiero que sea mi amigo.

Me visto con unos pantalones estrechos marrones claro, unas botas altas para resguardarme del frío y un abrigo negro que me llega por encima de las rodillas. Trenzo mi pelo negro a un lado y me echo pintalabios rojo, por si acaso. Cojo el bolso guardo las llaves y salgo de casa sin esperar un no por respuesta. Llamo nerviosa a su timbre.

Logan abre la puerta y se apoya en el marco con los brazos juntos, sin decir nada, arquea las cejas para que hable yo.

—¿Podemos olvidar todo y ser amigos? –tengo que mantener las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo para equilibrarme. Creo que voy a morir de los nervios.

Silencio incómodo, no contesta. Quiere más, quiere que le pida perdón.

—Perdóname. He actuado como una autentica estúpida.

—Anda, entra.

Me siento más relajada y entro sin dudarlo.

_I practice every day to find some clever lines to say, to make the meaning come true._

_But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late, and I'm alone with you._


End file.
